A New Life
by kynna12
Summary: Ren, and Kelsey will do anything to keep their daughter safe until Lokesh comes and attempts to kill her. Will he succeed in doing so?


**Hi my name's Kingsley Rajaram my parents are Ren and Kelsey Rajaram. I am 8 years old since today; November 29. I am in the peacock room with my uncle Kishan and he is teaching me to play parchisi. I beat him once but that was because Dad was showing and helping me with what to do. In the after noons my Mom, Dad, and Kishan teach me wushu and other forms of martial arts. My Mom even showed her fire power and the gifts of a goddess named Durga. I enjoy reading Shakespear with my parents. Mr. Kadam teachs me so i don't have to go to school and i excel in reading and the arts of music.**

**Sometimes i hear them talking about a strange man named Lokesh. He sounds big and powerful and they that he captured my Mom once and that he must be killed. My uncle Kishan usually sleeps out on the porch and i swear i see tigers outside sometimes.**

**"Mom, why are there tigers and where is Daddy?"  
**

**"Um...he's training with Kishan right now."**

**"Ok"**

**She left so i could go to sleep. I waited and listened for her footsteps to be gone then i got up and tip toed to the door. I opened it and walked quietly to the dojo. I peeked in the door and screamed when i saw two tigers fighting and switching from tigers to men. I recignized both of them, my Dad and Kishan. I ran down the hall and into the laundry room and hid. The footsteps where getting closer and i heard the door open. I hugged my knees to chest and started whimpering. i lookeed to see my Mom and Dad come in and i ran to my Mom.**

**"Mom! T-t-theyr'e tigers! Dad and Kishan are tigers!"**

**"Shh. It's ok I'm sorry we didn't tell you bilauta. Shh please stop crying and calm down."**

**"Are you a tiger too and am i one Mom?"**

**"No we aren't I'm so sorry we didn't tell you."**

**She picked me up and brought me to her room. Her and Dad layed on the bed with me and i soon fell asleep. When i woke up the next morning my Mom told me to pack clothes. She told me we had to leave and she had a lot of things to tell me that i didn't already know about all of their pasts. She took out a golden piece of jewlery and slipped it onto my arm. I looked closely at it and saw that it was a snake! It came alive and i screamed. **

**"Shh it's ok Fanindra won't hurt you she will protect you at all times. Here come and sit at the table we have to do something before we leave."**

**"What do you have to do?" i asked frightened**

**"It's tracking device so if a bad man where to take you we can always find you."**

**"Oh, is the bad man that man you talk about at night? Lokesh?"**

**"How do you know about him?"**

**"Sometimes i hear you talking about him after you put me to bed."**

**"Yes it is him come one lets get you into the jeep."**

**She put in the tracking device and it hurt a lot. Dad picked me up and took me out to the jeep. He strapped me into the car then sat on my left in the back and my Mom sat on my right. Kishan and Kadam sat up front. Kadam was going to drive and Kishan had a set of maps on his lap with multiple destinations circled in red pen. The clock read 6am and i fell asleep with my head on my Dad's shoulder while he held me in his arms and hummed to me. When i woke up we where in the jungle. There was a big waterfall and butterflies that i recognized to be tiger butterflies in all different colors. I got out of the jeep and walked over to them while my Mom used the scarf to set up a tent for all of us. **

**"I'm sorry but i must be on my way i am to drop all you of here and will be back to get you soon." Kadam told us. With that he left with only the promise of coming back.**

**"Why don't we go get on our swimsuits and swim Kingsley."**

**She handed me my swimsuit. A two piece that was a spandex T-shirt and shorts. She put on hers that was also a two piece identical to mine. Hers was blue and mine was a light red. We walked over to the waterfall and i saw the tigers i had seen the night before walking around the site of our camp. I relaxed when i saw there eyes. Cobalt blue like my Dad's and gold like uncle Kishan's. By looking at the sky i saw that we had at most an hour left of light. We swam until it got dark the Dad and Kishan set up a fire and i snuggled with my Mom while Dad and Kishan told me about a curse that happened over 350 years ago. I gasped at how many times they'd come close to losing Mom. There was a Kappa, metal birds, a Kraken, a shark, and a Phoenix. Even the bad man named Lokesh had captured my Mom. Dad and Kishan stopped all conversation. We turned our heads towards the jungle to see a very scary looking man emerge from it.  
**

**"Well if it isn't my beloved Kelsey and the princes Dhiren and Kishan. I must say you have a very lovely daughter if i do say so myself. Almost as beautiful as you my dear Kelsey."  
**

**Mom, Dad, and Kishan where on their feet and Mom pushed me behind her. Dad and Kishan switched to their tiger forms and leap at the man. He flicked his wrist and sent them flying at a tree. I heard the unmistakeable sound of bones crack. Mom sent a ball of fire that exploded right before it came in contact with the mans face. Once again Kishan and Dad lept at the man this time they managed to bite him before he threw them off.  
**

**"Kingsley get in the tent and don't come out until i get you."**

**I ran into the tent and hid. I was in the tent for a long time then something opened the tent and grabbed me i tried to fight it but it shot something into my arm.**

**KELSEY'S POV**

**I saw the man grab Kingsley and tried to get the men off me that had showed up. I started using my fire to get them off but they kept coming.  
**

**"KINGSLEY! NO!"**

**I screamed then i created a small explosion that sent the man off me Ren and Kishan. I ran over to Kingsley's limp body.**

"No, no, no!"  


**I picked up her body and brought her to the tent. I looked over my shoulder to see Ren and Kishan finishing off Lokesh who was severely burned. I set her down and dug the _kamandal _ out and poured a few drops in her mouth and rocked her back and forth. I heard Ren gasp when he came in the tent and saw Kingsley. His eyes welled up with tears. Her cheeks where flushed and she looked pale. I took Rens hand and the golden light flooded through my arm and into Kingsley. Little by little the color started to return to her face. She gasped and opened her eyes and started coughing. I hugged her and started crying new tears along with Ren. Ren and Kishan began packing things up and called Kadam. He picked us up the next morning and we drove home. I thought about how we killed Lokesh after he tried to kill my daughter. When we got home i brought Kingsley to my room and put her to sleep. When i went down stairs i hugged Ren and we went to sleep along with Kingsley.**


End file.
